The Hoper of Far Flung Hopes
by xojackey
Summary: In which Neville meets the Doctor. This story is a baby right now but there's more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down these corridors again puts my nerves at ease as I make my way to McGonagall's office. Anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts would find it hard to believe that it could ever look this nice again, but my second home is as it always was when I stayed here. Though my schoolwork was hardly anything to brag about, it's the only place I've ever felt adequate. It is the only place I am of value. With that thought, I step a little lighter as I approach the headmaster's entrance, where my interview is to be held. Professor McGonagall is coming out now to greet me. Only- hold on- she's walked right by me!

"Professor!" She looks startled. "Longbottom! Oh yes, the interview. I'd nearly forgotten. Problems with the centaurs, you see. I told Hagrid asking them to be part of a lesson would be a bad idea. Anyway, have a seat in my office. I'll be there shortly. The password is 'honeysuckle.' "

As I try to make myself comfortable, I run through what I have to say once more. I have a whole speech planned out as to why I'm best for the job. How Professor Sprout is getting on a bit and could use the help. And Herbology has always been my strong suit. And I know no one really takes me very seriously, but it was me who got the DA together in my last year. I helped get Harry here when he was searching for the horcrux. And then it was me who killed Nagini. I know I had help with everything, but surely it must count for something.

When McGonagall comes back, she looks stern. I can tell this is going to be a hard sell. But if she could just understand-

"You realize Professor Sprout is still teaching?" Under her harsh gaze, I feel about six inches tall. I forgot how she can have that effect on me.

"I do. But. Well, she's getting on a bit. And I just thought-"

"I'm sorry, Longbottom. But it would just be… illogical." Her gaze is softer as she says this. But it only makes me feel even smaller; I don't want to be pitied.

"S-sorry to have wasted your time then." I leave quickly, wanting to get away from this sinking feeling. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. She knew what her answer would be, yet she still had me come down here and make a fool of myself. Suddenly, everything I have accomplished these past years seems insignificant. I wanted so desperately to be more than what I am that I exaggerated my memories. Maybe I only helped with the DA because Ginny was there. And Aberforth is the one who let them in. I only killed Nagini because she was distracted and I happened to have the sword of Gryffindor. As these thoughts flood my brain, my steps echo in my ears. I look up and realize where I am. Then I start pacing.

"I need to be better. I need to be better. I need to be better."

I know it's ridiculous to think the Room of Requirement could possibly help me with this. There are some things even this marvelous room can't fix. When I lift my head I am expecting to see a cold, stone wall. But there is a door. It's one of the more strange doors the room has ever presented to me, but there it is.

Blue. With words on it. "Police Box." And though I never knew it could happen, a man sticks his head out, already in my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello!" he says brightly, a smile stretching from cheekbone to glorious cheekbone. He slides out of the room, not giving me a chance to see inside. "This is going to be a silly question but don't mind me, simpleminded, see." He flails his hands about as he speaks and he's wearing a suit that doesn't quite match with a very prominent, red bowtie. His entire presence seems prominent, quite frankly. "Where am I?" He seems a bit shaken with that sentence, but excited nonetheless.

"Erm, you alright there, mate? We're at Hogwarts. You were just in the Room of Requirement. Was everything all right in there? Didn't hit your head?"

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts Hogwarts, hm. Why doesn't that ring any bells?" The end of his sentence kind of gets hushed, as his eyes wander and find their way back to the blue door, where they suddenly get very wide. "Well, that's new." His voice is deeper now. "But, I must wonder…" He walks up to the wall and traces along the blue door. Then he lets himself back inside. I'm still unhappy with how the day has turned out, and really I just want to go home. But I can't bring myself to leave unless I know that this strange man is okay. It is exactly when I think this that I hear him yelling. "No! No no no no!" So I walk up to the door, knock twice and receive in reply: "DO. YOU. MIND?"

A mere second later he's standing in the doorway. His chipper demeanor has vanished and I get the feeling something has gone terribly, terribly wrong. I can't help but feel sorry for the bloke, and wonder if I should take him to the infirmary in case he has a concussion or something.

"How long have you been here? Did you see me land?"

"You mean, see the door appear? Well, I was trying to get into the Room of Requirement, only I hadn't realized you were using it. The door was hidden, see."

"The Room of Requirement, what's that?" He's all business now.

"Sir, we should really get you to the infirmary. I mean, you can't even remember where you've been…"

"Whatever _misplaced door_ you're referring to," he points to the blue door, "that is not it." He begins pacing now, and drags his hand along his face. He's clearly deep in thought, only it doesn't feel right to try to leave. So I kind of just, _stand there_, without a clue about what I should do now.

"No." His voice is low and breathy as he says this. "But _why_?"


End file.
